Pags
Michael Pagliaro (also known as Pags) is the creator and the lead of the YouTube channel DatPags and the Pags Crew. Profile Appearance Pags has fairly short brown hair and green eyes. His main apparel featured on the channel consists of a black jacket and blue jeans, accompanied by the trademark silver aviator glasses on his avatar. In previous versions of his portrait, Pags was pictured playing the trumpet he used while in high school marching band. This trumpet was initially gold, then became silver in his portrait's second version. On the Pags Crew channel, Pags is represented by the color red. Personality Pags has a multifaceted personality, but he is usually introverted and quiet off-camera. On camera, Pags is rather outgoing and tends to joke around a lot with his fellow crew members. With his rage over Cloud and Wii Sports Resort (part 4) being the sole exceptions, he has almost never gotten angry, remaining mellow and withdrawn. Pags does his best to interact with his channel viewers as much as possible. Examples of this include the Q&A series, voting on DatPags moments for the 3-year anniversary, and the creation of the DatPags fan Discord server (shut down for reasons that remain undisclosed). Relationships Joe As revealed in the Q&A, Joey is Pags' best friend. It is currently unknown how the two met. Both of them attend the Rochester Institute of Technology together. Randy Randy is quite close with Pags, as the two were in high school marching band together. In addition, Randy has a YouTube account (321Start, first deleted for an unknown reason, then added for a new time) where Pags also appears in some videos. Like Pags, he plays the trumpet. Lucas Lucas and Pags are quite close as they were in high school marching band together. Owen Pags and Owen have known each other since their senior prom, which Pags states in the 100k retrospective. In the DatPags arcs of My Hero Academia and Dragonball, both helped one another to understand the anime that the other was familiar with. Additionally, the two fought in an anime battle during the Halloween special, with Pags as the Dong coming out the victor. Stephen Stephen was one of Pags' and Joe's roommates at Rochester Institute of Technology and currently attends the college with them. Stephen has appeared multiple times in several DatPags videos and has made appearances on the Pags Crew channel as well. Natalie Natalie is Pags's girlfriend of almost two years. From what is seen in videos, they get along well and enjoy being together. Trivia * Pags has been invited to stream twice for r/nintendoswitch, with the first time being the first and only charity livestream. The second time was for the release of Splatoon 2, however he had to decline for an unknown reason. * Initially, a joke video titled "how a datpags video is made" was slated as a 500 sub special, but due to the subscriber explosion, Pags had to scrap it. * Pags appears to be on very good terms with game developers 13AMGames, even to the point of the developers sending him an early copy of Pirate Pop Plus. * Initial reactions to Pags' famous Cloud rage were just as good the day it came out as today. According to Pags, when he returned to high school the next day a bunch of his friends came over to him, some laughing really hard, saying it was one of the funniest things they'd ever seen. * Of anyone in the crew, Pags has had the most changes to his portrait- 4 (two trumpet portraits and two regular portraits for the channel). He has also had four variations on his portrait (his Smash in Suits portrait, a raging portrait for his Cloud rage (updated in Celebrity Wii Sports 3 (part 4)), a googly-eyed portrait for awkward moments and a "devious" portrait where his mouth is flipped into a evil grin and he is given angry black eyebrows (used in the 100k retrospective)). There is a fifth unreleased portrait of Pags that was taken during the retakes, but it was ultimately scrapped. * Pags is primarily vegetarian. * Pags' rage portrait was kept the same as the second-to latest portrait up to Wii Sports Resort part 4, where it was updated accordingly. Category:The Crew